


Being Queen Has It's Perks

by RushingWonder



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Light BDSM, May/December Relationship, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Platonic BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RushingWonder/pseuds/RushingWonder
Summary: Perks are for Queens and sometimes those perks were people.
Relationships: Sabrina Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Kudos: 21





	Being Queen Has It's Perks

Sabrina Morningstar has to admit she has all the memories of herself, but something feels different, she knows her place, she knows how she got here and she knows the things that need to happen. She knows things others don’t think she knows and she also knows nothing. Her mind is both filled with memories and things, but broken a bit from being cut from her timeline. Sometimes she wonders what happened to her family there, her friends...her enemies. Or did they never really exist because she’s a duplicate. 

She’s nothing like Sabrina Spellman, as much as she made it seem and she doesn’t understand why Spellman doesn’t know, but she knows Sabrina and she, no matter MorningStar or Spellman, does what she wants. So while she stays she makes things at home for herself, she doesn’t leave. Maybe, Spellman had an idea of a good time, but couldn’t actually enjoy it, well she’d do it. She’d found out early on being Queen of Hell was hard work and as she leaned into the work Spellman wasn’t always comfortable with she grew more than she expected. MorningStar had learned a long time ago that she was a little on a bad side and she enjoyed things being that way, she enjoyed her job. She didn’t mind collecting souls and debts, in fact, she found it rewarding because she’d learned that all things had balance and that her world ran on it. 

There were perks because being queen came with perks and she indulges herself in all of them. Hell in itself wasn’t just filled with pain and despair, this was where pleasure and pure sin came to play and act. MorningStar learned she enjoyed taking souls, dragging the bad down to her realm and to make them suffer for their deeds. That always relaxed her. 

One of the other perks was something a bit more...delicate in theory, but not all perks were the same or earned the same. 

“Sabrina Spellman…you could stand to have more haste,” a voice called out to her. 

She doesn’t make a move, “I am a queen.”

The castle is an endless mess of chambers in which one could get lost and run into gold or into the deepest of darkness and evils, just by mistake. It's easy to hide a secret here, time doesn't move the same as it used to in the moral realm and she’s learned to use that all for an advantage for herself. Privacy isn’t easy to come by sometimes with Lucifer and Caliban roaming around the areas looking for her for one thing or another, not that she minds, but a girl needs her privacy. 

Her own chamber of darkness is currently locked with a ward that would make Lucifer himself turn away hurt, cold, and confused. She had finished dragging the souls of a group of people that committed a terrible crime back to hell as the debt they owed for the crime was due and they had come up short. The sounds of their screams will haunt for hours, making her smile every now and again, warming a dark part of her. 

“Sure, take your time and let me die here,” says the witch. 

She laughs, “Are you serious?” She has learned a lot and if it's one thing she knows, it's that most things are already dead or close to it. This…thing she has here is well...already dead. 

Nothing lives in hell. 

“Not really, but you know this is...hard for me.”

She overlooks her prey...yes, she liked hunting and this was a big game prize if one was to ever exist. This one is petite, well she was petite, she wasn’t as small as she used to be, carrying the seed of satan and all, but Sabrina liked the little weight on the woman, it filled her out. 

She let her eyes sweep over the woman, “Hard for you like how? What’s so hard for you?”

“You would torture a pregnant woman?” Large green eyes turn to her. 

Sabrina laughs and actually trails her fingers down the woman’s abdomen, fingers sliding over the rounding stomach, “I did it before.”

Her prey actually laughs a little, “Just like him.”

They know who she’s talking about and she isn’t like him, she’s better. 

She rams her hand across a woman’s belly softly, the mark of pregnancy has made the navel line much darker and she follows it up to her breast bone and gently rubs her hand across the woman. Her prey leans into animalistically, arching for heat and comfort so rarely offered to her without begging these days, unless Sabrina was around. 

She slides her hand over a taut nipple, “I’m nothing like him,” she almost leans in, but she doesn’t, that isn’t what they're doing right now, “He is never this nice to you.”

“Can we not talk about him?”

She laughs, but reaches out with both hands to grab the woman’s hips and slides her fingers over the soon to be spread hips, “You bought him up.”

“And I’m taking him away,” the woman leans into her, her attitude hawty, but her arches and sighs don’t lie, “Besides, I like you more...at least right now.”

Sabrina actually laughs, “I was worried for a moment.”

She removes her hands and listens to the woman's whimpers, body searching out her hands like magic itself. Her sweater is pulled over her head, leaving her in a pair of jeans that are quickly taken off. Her underwear remains and she wonders if she’ll remove it, if Lilith has earned that right. Her eyes roam over the woman and when their eyes meet she struggles with a host of issues of why this isn’t right and why that’s exactly why it feels so good. She leans in and kisses the woman softly. 

“Let me show you some intimacy tonight,” Sabrina says. 

She’s been craving closeness, intimacy in someway, something to make Hell, well less like Hell. 

The woman sucks her teeth, she rolls her eyes, but the color in her cheeks and chest let Sabrina know, this demon woman is lonely too. She notes this behavior as normal for the woman and she knows as much as she’d like to show her something much more than the thin trails of old and stale lust Lucifer shows her and let her know pleasure and love aren’t something you beg for. 

“I guess Sabrina,” the woman says, hands loosening from bonds Sabrina didn’t tie, “You morals are so mushy.”

Sabrina nods, leaning in and rubbing the woman’s wrist, kissing it and smiling as Lilith rolls her eyes again, “Yes, we are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts, Feelings, Comments.... Gonna post more of this Ship. Sabrina Morningstar really wasn't explored enough for my personal taste and season 4 feels very rushed.


End file.
